The Darkest One of All
by captainohcaptain12
Summary: POST 4B Finale: Operation Mongoose. Begins directly after 4x22 and will continue on with my own ideas for speculative events of Season 5.
1. Prologue

AN: I really can't form any truly cohesive thoughts after last night. I'm all dark and twisty inside after that horrifying cliffhanger we were left on. I had to write this - and this is going to be going until the hiatus. Rating will vary.

I haven't abandoned my other stories at all, but this one certainly took precedence because I'm all sort of creative from all that wonderful material we were left with last night. I've scaled back my overtime at work so that leaves much more time for writing, woohoo!

Thoughts are welcome. They feed my muse.

And my muse is a greedy one. :)

The below is the prologue for my version of season 5 and takes place directly after the dagger falls to ground. Spoilers obviously for season 4 finale.

00000000000000000000000000000

"No!" The words ripped from his throat, scathing and raw, ravaging his chest as the heaves struggled to release. His ringed fingers clamped themselves over his lips and as he fell to his knees to the wet pavement, Killian struggled to form a coherent thought.

 _I love you._

Her golden tendrils had whipped around her face, eyes hardening with darkness as the blackness swirled around her frame. It was all he could do - sit there in horror as she sacrificed herself - like a bloody useless sack that he was.

Struggling to inch his body forward, the pads of his knees scraping against the cold ground, Killian found himself hunched over the glinting dagger. Peering over the hilt, he felt his stomach flip unceremoniously before he found himself retching violently.

 _Emma Swan._

There was a roaring in his ears that muffled out the tentative steps of David as he moved towards him. He felt a heavy hand clamp his shoulder and without preamble he embraced him in an intense embrace, the damp scruff of David's face coming into focus as Killian raised his eyes from the puddle of sick.

"We will get her back. We will. I promise."

Bringing his eyes to meet the Prince's red-rimmed lids, Killian struggled to regain his breath. She was gone. Just gone in an instant.

"Her name. It says her name." His stomach flipped once more as he flicked his hook towards the dagger that still lay in the moonlight. David flinched for a moment and lifted his gaze towards Snow, who was clinging to the forearm of Regina, mouth open in perfect "oh". Shed tears fell from her eyes and she nodded towards her husband and Killian felt the need to look away.

 _I love you._

Blinking his eyes shut, he felt a hot wetness spread down his cheekbones. Furiously wiping at the tears off his face, Killian lifted himself to his feet while grabbing the dagger and holding it close to his chest. No one else was going to hold it, or have the power of her. She deserved to have the dagger for herself, untethered to someone else's whims.

A strong gust of wind sent a chill down his spine and the eery darkness of the street seemed to deepen.

"Where did she go?" It was the first thing that Snow had said, her voice quivered and shook with an uncertainty.

"Summon her back. The Dark— Emma. Emma can be summoned with that." Regina's voice whispered. Snow let out a small yelp and crossed quickly to David, clenching the Prince's hand and deeply pocketed it in her own.

The bile rose up in his throat once more and Killian struggled to maintain his composure as he clenched the dagger in his hand, rings digging deeply into the meat of his palm. The metal felt cold and wrong and he struggled to maintain a grip on it as sweat slicked the friction between the dagger and himself.

"Hook, try it - we can deal with darkness. Let's get her back first." David moved towards him and Killian shuffled backwards, shaking his head.

"Killian, we need to find her to help her. It's the fastest way." Tentatively the Prince moved one step closer to him and Killian felt his throat close up, choking his tongue and swelling against the roof of his mouth.

 _I love you._

His shoulders shook and he clenched his eyes shut, closing out the befallen face of Snow and the horrified stares of Regina and Robin, and saw his Swan. Her emerald eyes shined with a twinkle of mirth, her hair whipped back as she laughed. It was his favorite noise in the world - her infectious laugh that filled his soul with such warmth he felt as though he would burst from love. A hand fell heavily to his shoulder and he snapped open his eyes, once more gazing into the Prince's determined stare.

"It says her name." The hoarseness of his own voice split his raw throat, his own breath betraying him as the sobs threatened to overtake him.

"I know." David nodded at him and looked down towards the dagger clenched in his hand. Blinking his lids once, Killian sighed heavily as he brought the dagger higher and closed his eyes - envisioning her laugh once more and opened his lips…

"Dark One…I summon thee."


	2. Chapter 1

**Review, review, review - it feeds my greedy muse!**

"Dark One…I summon thee."

His breath hitched and his lungs inflated with the cold Maine air, sucking it deep into his chest and very core as he searched the town square for any sign of his Swan.

Meeting the gaze of Emma's parents for the briefest flicker and seeing the uncertainty that probably mirrored his own, he continued to scan the surroundings. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The dagger bit into his hand, digging and burrowing as he clenched it tighter.

"Emma Swan, I summon thee." His voice shook with a quiet nervousness, the words tentatively lilting. Lifting the dagger a bit higher into the air and circling it around his head as though the movements would cause her to materialize directly in front of him, he violently shook it once more - slicing it through the thick air and letting it settle defeatedly to his waist. Another yelp left Snow as she buried her head into David's shoulder, her dark locks sweeping in front of her eyes and covering up her tear stained eyes.

Panic began to seize and tug on his heart as it hammered against his sternum, the cadence vibrating in his ear drums as the blood rushed to his head. A deep pounding had settled behind his eyes and sinuses, both shed and unshed tears clogging his thinking. She was gone. Just gone. And if the dagger couldn't even summon her, then that meant…

"We need to speak to the Apprentice." Regina's voice cut through the drums in his head, sharp and shrill. She still clung to Robin's arm, linked within her own, and as she walked towards Killian she began to pull Robin with her. She was afraid to let go of him, rightfully so, Killian pondered for the briefest moments. A pang of white hot rage erupted like a powerful wave in his belly, simmering as it threatened to rip from his throat — and then just as quickly it was gone. He wouldn't allow the darkness and anger stand in the way of his happiness. He would get back his Swan.

"The Apprentice is dead." The words fell flat out of his mouth.

"He's dead? How in the hell did he die?" Regina's voice sharpened as she halted in her steps.

"Does it matter? He can't help us. He told us to find a sorcerer of sorts, a man by the name of Merlin. He's the only one that can help us."

"Merlin?" Snow's voice sounded muffled, as she raised her head from her husband's shoulder.

"Do you know of this man?" Sliding the dagger into his overcoat's interior pocket, Killian took a few steps towards Snow.

"Everyone in this realm knows of Merlin. He's a character in stories, just like we are."

"Let's get to Gold's and see if we can get any answers out of Gold. Maybe he has heard of him."

"That's if there is anything left of the crocodile to question." His tone was clipped and angry as he struggled back to swallow the hatred that threatened to once again consume him. Gold didn't deserve to see the light again, to wake up and have a fresh start away from the darkness that now plagued Emma. He deserved to perish from the sins he'd committed for the last hundreds of years.

The cold air permeated his flesh and bones, sinking deep into the pit of his stomach. Catching the Prince's eyes, Killian nodded as he turned on his heel and began to lead the way down the street towards the shop. Hearing the crunch of feet behind him and realizing that Regina and Robin had once again linked arms, he choked back a bark of maniacal laughter. He had told Swan that he wouldn't get his happy ending if the rules followed that villains were to suffer their own fate and here he was - utterly alone and holding the only tether he had left to Swan in his coat pocket. Narrowing his shoulders against the harrowing wind that had picked up, Killian swept a tuft of matted hair away from his eyes.

Hardening his gaze, he picked up his pace.

"We're going to need to think of something to tell Henry." Regina's voice was soft and uncertain and Killian could hear her gait shuffle slightly.

"Oh, Henry…" the gasp came out of Snow this time and Killian felt the tears once again well up in his eyes. The boy had been through quite a lot in the last year but he had proven himself worthy over and over, especially in the last few days, of how much he'd grown up. The boy deserved the truth.

"We will tell him exactly what happened. It's what Swan would do." He said this with a sense of finality, refusing to turn around or halt his brisk walk as he rounded the corner. Gold's shop came into view and he quickly cross the street, padding against the pavement in a run.

The heavy wooden door creaked in harmony with the bell that jingled from above as Killian pushed it open. His boots clacked against the hardwood floor as he searched for any sign of Belle or Gold, resting upon the corner of the store where a small cot had been set up. Belle's dark hair had been perched upon the crown of her head unceremoniously in a what he believe he had heard Emma call a "bun" once. The crocodile lay with his hands, white knuckled and clenched, in his lap. His jaw was slack with rest and his eyes still closed. Belle was peering over a heavily bound book, but turned her attention towards Killian as she head the bell. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and although she looked incredibly anxious, she offered a small smile towards him before quickly frowning when Killian moved closer. The wooden floor creaked as the Charmings crossed the threshold, quickly followed by Regina and Robin. Moving towards the back of the store, Killian leaned his weight against the glass cabinets - sagging against the weight of the moment and allowing David to take lead on this.

The dagger laid heavily against his chest and Killian found his hand reaching inside the pocket, fingers gracefully sliding across the etching of her name.

"What's happened?" Belle moved to stand, the book falling to the floor with a heavy thud as a puff of dust wafted through the air.

"Emma…she sacrificed herself…" As the Prince continued on Killian's thoughts travelled elsewhere - specifically on the thoughts of what to tell Henry. It seemed the boy wasn't here and judging by the anxious looks the Queen kept flashing towards the back curtain, she was also afraid of him wandering in at the wrong point in the conversation. It was definitely best to seek out the lad and tell him themselves what had exactly transpired and it was in that moment an idea struck Killian. Excitement welled up in his chest as he chastised his own stupidity.

Of course - Henry - why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Henry is the new author, of course!" The agitated words erupted from him, quick and light, and Killian sprung away from the glass case. David had clearly been in the middle of a sentence as he set his jaw and gaze towards Killian. Belle had tears staining her cheeks and as all the eyes in the room focused on him, he felt irritated at their confused befuddled looks.

"He can cross realms as the new writer. This means that he can simply write Emma back here to Storybrook!" A moment of realization passed across David's face and Killian couldn't help a sigh of relief that he had understood what he was trying to say. David straightened his pose and puffed out his chest, his sense of purpose renewed.

"Where is Henry? Where did he go?" Killian had already moved towards the back, sidestepping the cot, and peered past the thick curtain. The Apprentice's body lay prone on another cot, a thin sheet covering his face and frame. Gulping back a thick knot in his throat, Killian saw no sign of him.

"He…he left as soon as you all did. I had assumed he had followed you?" Belle's words sunk deep in the air and he heard Regina mumble something that sounded remarkably like a string of curse words. Running his fingers through his hair, Killian moved towards the front of the shop - his strides long and purposeful. Flinging open the wooden door once more, he felt the presence of David and Regina flanking his sides as he crossed the street.

"Regina, where would he go?"

"I don't know! Granny's maybe?" Her words hitched with each step she took, the bitter air forcing itself into her lungs as she broke into a run. The own strain of his lungs and the pinching of his leg muscles burned, enlivening every nerve in his body and setting him on edge.

"Regina, check the diner. I'll check the loft. Killian —"

"I'll check in between, aye." Pivoting on his boots, Killian faced the direction of the town square that Emma had been but a mere hour before. There was a silence that had cloaked the town, enveloping the streets in an eery quiet where only the howl of the wind and the frosty puffs of his own air echoed in his ears - and then suddenly he heard another sound. Faint. Barely discernible, Killian slowed to a stop leaning in towards the sound. It was a whimper, quiet and muffled, coming from the alley behind the shop of dresses.

Emma. It had to be Emma.

Sprinting towards the sound, Killian felt his chest tighten - they would get through this together.

 _I love you._

His feet pounded against the pavement, each step lengthening, and the sound of whimpering and soft sobbing only getting louder. Rounding the corner and using his hand against the brick wall as leverage to catapult himself into the alley, Killian stopped in his tracks.

Henry sat hunched against the brick wall, his body cowering into itself, head bowed against his chest. His shoulder shook and one of his hands was clenched tightly around something while the other furiously worked through his hair.

"Henry, lad?" Another tentative step towards him and Killian cocked his head to the side. Henry lifted his face, startled, and rose hazel red rimmed eyes towards him. The lump in the back of his throat was back and Killian quickly moved towards the boy coming to a rest at the boy's feet, his good arm reaching towards him.

"I know she's gone." The boy used his hand that had been pulling at his hair to run across his flushed cheeks, swiping angrily at the tears that were still welling from his eyes.

"Aye."

"I can't make it work." Killian's eyes widened as he look down towards where the boy had motioned and felt his own eyes begin to prickle and itch. A burning scathing itching clawed behind his retinas as he took in the sight of the broken quill that lay in the boy's palm. Blinking slowly, Killian averted his gaze to meet Henry's own but the boy had once again bowed his head. Using his good hand, he cupped the boys chin to bring his eyes to meet his own.

"Henry, we will get her back. Together, quill or no quill, we will get her back. I promise you, lad. I promise." The words were fierce and they even surprised himself at his own vehemence. Henry blinked a few times and allowed the quill pieces to clatter to the alley ground.

"How?"

The boy's face seemed younger than it had in ages, the smooth planes of his face marred by pink and angry red blotches of emotion. His almond shaped eyes had swelled and puffed from tears and as he sat curled within himself, Killian was moved by the strongest urge to embrace him.

Pulling both arms around the boy, Killian felt the tears begin to fall from his own eyes. Burrowing his head into the crook of Henry's neck, he held tightly to the small frame as both of their body's wracked with sobs. Holding dearly on to Henry, Killian struggled to regain his composure. Pulling his head back, he once again met Henry's eyes.

"Together. We'll do it together."

00000000000000000000000000000

The worn leather flask felt heavy in his hand and his hook weighed down his forearm to the table, a bone deep weariness had settled into his joints. Bringing the flask up to his parted lips, Killian closed his eyes and envisioned Swan aboard the Jolly Roger - her long tresses whipping in the salty sea air, a mischievous smirk flashed his way as she wondered where his rum was. Opening his eyes and blinking away the memory, his eyes adjusted to the the dim lighting of the back room. He was slouched in a chair, twisting the cork between his fingers, attempting to resist the urge to pace back in forth past the Crocodile. He'd nearly worn a hole in the floors earlier and after many dirty looks from the former Queen and Belle, he'd simply nodded his head and stalked to the back room to await news. He felt bloody useless. He should be doing something, anything, everything - to find a way to Swan. Her boy had fallen asleep upon the desk next to him, his ears and face flushed with emotion even at rest. Standing and settling a well worn blanket upon the lad's shoulders, Killian sighed a hot breath of air.

Henry had believed that the answer would lie within books and had quickly gone to work reading. He resembled his father in so many ways and often Killian swore he was looking straight into the eyes of Bae. At times when the boy would take on an intense gaze, he even could see Milah. But the determination was all Emma. The set of his jaw, the straightening of his back, and the fierce wrinkle upon his forehead had all been inherited from his Mother and Killian felt his chest swell with pride towards Henry. He'd protect the boy and love the boy until Killian met death, that was for certain.

Settling once more into the chair, Killian brought the flask up and took another healthy swig of the spiced rum. It burned at his throat and left an acrid taste on the back of his tongue. His head buzzed from the heat from the alcohol and he struggled to maintain his composure at the thoughts that flittered across his mind.

"Mind if I have a drink?" The voice startled him, nearly dropping his hand from the flash. A few droplets of the amber liquid sloshed out the neck and onto the table. Nodding towards David, who had leaned up against the door frame, Killian lifted the flask towards him.

"Have at it."

"Thanks." David took a large gulp of the liquid, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth afterwards before handing the flask back to Killian.

"Any luck out there?"

"They'll get it. We just have to have hope." David's words faltered a bit towards the end as he heaved himself in to the chair next to Henry. He pinched his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before turning his gaze back towards Killian.

"Aye, hope."

"I know it seems as though we're getting nowhere, but we will find her Hook."

"And what makes you so sure, mate?" He whispered back, careful to not wake Henry.

"Because we're heroes and contrary to the little adventure we just had, heroes get their happy endings. And if there is one thing that I can say about Emma, it is that she is the biggest hero of us all." His words cracked at his daughter's name, high pitched as his breath quickened as he motioned towards Killian for the flask once more. Wordless handing it over towards David, Killian let out his own deep breath and gazed once more at the sleeping boy.

"I'm worried for the boy." Another drink, the burn familiar.

David's eyes flashed towards Henry and clouded over for a moment. Killian wondered if he too saw Emma for the briefest of seconds. Rubbing his hand against his stubbled jaw, David let out another sigh.

"He will…," a frown crossed his features before, "I am too."

Killian nodded at this. There wasn't much else to say.


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: This is just a VERY small tidbit from Emma's POV although this story will be mostly told from Killian's view point. This is just to understand where Emma is at/her mindset/etc. very briefly. If you'd like to see more Emma's view point - or even perhaps the Charmings/Henry - let me know in a review! :) Hope you enjoy._

 _000000000000000000000000_

 _I love you._

She had whispered the words, clinging his ringed hand close to her breast. The wind had been rushing in her ears and biting at her flesh as she struggled to maintain a grip on the dagger. She had taken one last look at her parent's fearful wide eyes and then one last look at him.

 _Don't think I'm going to take my eyes off you for one second._

 _I'd despair if you did._

She had brought her forehead to rest upon his, fighting back the instinct to taste his lips one last time.

She had felt the darkness - cold and clammy - the dark tendrils had danced around her flesh, tightening its grip upon her…she saw his eyes - blue like the sea he loved so much - and then nothing.

0000000000000000000000000

There was something in her mouth, dry and course. Her tongue felt heavy and laden with dehydration and as she pushed it gingerly through her cracked lips, she tasted salty copper. Her eyes felt weighted and itchy as she tried to crack them open, tightly shutting them quickly once more against the onslaught of harsh sunlight that assaulted her retinas.

A chilly breeze swept across her skin erecting the small hairs upon her arms as she suppressed a shiver. Realizing she was on her back, Emma groaned as she rolled to her side and used her forearm to lift her into a hunched position. Her body had aches in places that had never hurt before and every tactile nerve in her body seemed to be in overload. Her stomach flopped once - and then once more the opposite direction - and Emma felt the bile rise up in her throat a moment before she lost the contents of her stomach. As her body was wracked with heaves, she struggled to form a coherent thought other than the pain that had lit her body up from the inside out. As the heaves began to subside, she swept her hand against her chin to catch the dribbles of sick on her sleeve.

"It was a hell of a landing you had there."

The voice came from somewhere over her left shoulder and Emma lurched to her feet in response, feeling her bones grind and twist as her stomach once again disagreed with her movements. Her eyes had snapped open and although the scenery was marred and blurry, she was able to make out a figure leaning against a tree a few meters away from the clearing she had landed in.

"Who the hell are you?" Her voice shook and betrayed her outward confidence. Blinking her eyes a few times, Emma pinched her fingers to the bridge of her nose and then kneaded her eyes - willing them to work. Dark spots danced in her vision for a moment before clearing and revealing a tall, slender man staring back at her bemusedly.

"I suppose I could be asking you the same thing considering your rather abrupt entrance into my eloquent little abode I have set up here." The man motioned with his hand to the small clearing.

How the hell had she gotten here? Where in the hell was even here?

The last thing she had seen had been Killian's eyes - and then the darkness.

 _God, Killian._

The pounding in her head increased, reverberating behind her orbital cavity and down through her chest in cadence with her heart beat. She could feel the magic flowing through her veins, every cell and fiber of her being aching with a pulsating desire to unleash it - _it hurt, oh God, how it hurt_. Using her fingers to once again pinch the bridge of her nose, there was a flash of shimmering gold in her peripheral vision. Pulling her hand away from her face, Emma held her trembling hand in front of her. She vaguely felt the slam of the ground as her knees drove into the forrest floor, and heard the man's concerns fade into the background behind her labored breathing as she stared on horrified.

Gold.

Her hand was gold.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Any guesses on who the man is? :)

 **Reviews** feed my muse.


	4. Chapter 3

The leather flask had long since been emptied between the two of them. They had sat there in silence, wordlessly passing the rum between them - the sloshing of the amber liquid becoming increasingly quieter with each drink. Killian's head pounded - whether it was from the emotions of the evening or the rum - he wasn't sure. Perhaps a combination of the two.

A thin sliver of silver moonlight beamed in through the high window on the opposite wall from him, the shadows of the small back room casting a darkness. There were faint voices still coming from the front of the shop, quiet and agitated, and with a heavy sigh Killian realized that meant they still weren't any closer to waking up Gold.

Dave's head rested into his palm precariously from his extended forearm that was resting rather uncomfortable on his left thigh. The man hadn't moved in a good ten minutes though from his labored breathing, Killian knew he was still awake.

Sighing once more in frustration, Killian abruptly stood. A satisfying pop of his vertebrae as he arched his back and the push of the hard chair against the wooden floor echoed through the room, startling both the boy and David. He was sick of sitting around, kneading his hands together in worry, as a useless man while the woman he loved was Gods-know-where. They should be doing something to find this Merlin character.

Something. Anything.

There was the all too familiar feeling of uselessness and panic seizing up in the back of his throat once more and Killian struggled to gulp back the also all too familiar feel of rage and anger. He quickly strode across the room, flashed his hook against the thick curtain, and pushed it out of the way in one fluid movement. Flinching in the harsh light of the front room, Killian blinked to clear his vision and took in the sight in front of him.

Snow was sitting on the floor, one hand rocking a small bassinet that held a bundle of blankets and her other hand perched on a very large book. Dark circles rimmed her frantically scanning eyes, but determination had set in on her angular face. The queen was nowhere to be seen, nor was Robin, but Belle was still peering over a book sitting a few feet away from the still very much unconscious Crocodile.

Bloody hell.

"Where has our sarcastic Queen wandered off to?" His voice visibly startled Belle, who glanced up at him with a small apologetic look.

"She needed to go to her vault for a few things."

"Ah, of course. The illustrious vault."

"Any luck with anything?" David had come around the curtain with a tired looking Henry close behind, both stifling yawns. Snow finally looked up from her reading with a small frown and shook her head almost unnoticeable towards her husband. David's shoulders sagged for a moment before he let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Well we've gone through the entire —"

Belle's voice faltered off at the sudden slamming of the front shop door, the glass nearly cracking under the strength of whomever was behind it. Killian reached towards his left back side and muttered a curse word when he remembered that he no longer carried his sword back there and instead flashed his hook towards the front of the store.

"Oh for God's sake, put that down. It's just me."

Regina snarked loudly as she brushed her raven hair out of her face and crossed the threshold. The door shut quickly behind her, almost of its own accord, though Killian could still hear the bitter wind howling through the tiny cracks between the door and the floor. There were flakes of snow freckled amongst her hair and she shivered against the freeze.

"Did you find anything? Anything at all?"

Regina shot David an annoyed look before striding over towards the cot with Gold. She furrowed her brow and clicked her tongue against her teeth before she turned back around and facing them. Killian felt rather than heard Henry move towards his other mother, palm outstretched tentatively.

"Mom?"

"We need the fairies, unfortunately. Blue is the only one that can help him." She thumbed over towards Gold's prone body with a look of disdain before settling herself down into one of the chairs. Killian felt his heart begin to thump with excitement, though he was unsettled by the perplexed look upon the Queen's face. Snow and David seemed to notice at the same time as he did and beat him to it.

"And?" The word hung there thickly in the air. The Prince's jaw clenched back and forth as he realized that Regina was holding back. Snow's hazel eyes narrowed and looked down towards the floor.

"Well, she's only going to be able to wake him up. Who knows what he's going to remember or if he will even help us? Robin went to go find her and bring her back here - we will just have to go from there."

"That's the plan? Go from there?" Disdain heavily laced his words and he couldn't help the dark look that he shot towards Regina.

"Yes, pirate - unless you have a better idea. By all means, let me know." A familiar burn ignited in his chest, Killian's emotions already teetering on the edge. A small hand found his shoulder and instantly the anger dissipated, feeling the boy's calming presence from behind him. Killian nodded towards her and settled his gaze once again towards the floor.

A shrill ringing startled everyone in the room and quickly Regina felt in her pocket for the phone, flipping it open against her ear.

"Hello?" Studying her face, Killian saw her gulp visibly and blink before nodding and then seemingly realized the person on the other side couldn't see her.

"Yes, tell her I understand."

The phone clicked shut and Regina eyed the group.

"We need to get something of Emma's. They're nearly here, but we need that to move further."

"Bloody hell! More waiting then, I suppose? All of this to wake a man who doesn't even deserve to be wakened!" The words ripped from his chest, vibrating against his tonsils long after they left his lips. His chest heaved in anger and his hook found itself motioning towards the limp Crocodile.

"Perhaps you should take Killian to get it, David?" Even through his rage, Killian could feel Snow's pointed and concerned gaze. Any other time, he'd feel relief at knowing that she cared enough to feel genuine concern, but instead all he felt was a consuming white hot hatred surge across him. David startled at Snow's words, but quickly recovered, and turned towards the door with his hand outstretched.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea. Hook - after you."

As they exited out towards the cold, dim street and as the door slammed shut behind him, Killian heard Belle's distant soft sobbing and felt his heart sink in regret.

The air was thin with a cold bitterness to it and Killian could still taste the salt from the sea breeze. His hook swung uselessly at his hip and his other hand lay deep inside his interior jacket pocket once more. He'd developed a bit of a nervous tic - stroking the deep engraved letters that marred the silky smooth metal. His fingertips found themselves fingering each loop and corner of the letters - _Emma Swan._

His face still felt flushed from the rum and his thoughts cloudy. Taking a glance over towards David, who flanked his side as they strode across the street, Killian felt a bit better that he looked just as bad as himself. Patches of blonde stubble had broken out across the David's jaw, his hair lay haphazardly across his forehead.

It was just after two. Thick clouds covered the canvas of the sky - small flakes of snow fluttering to the ground in a soft cadence. The townspeople of Storybrooke had long since retired to their quaint homes - ignorant of the newest crisis that had befallen across the city limits. A stray thought crossed his mind about how long it would take before they all turned on Swan when they realized she was the newest Dark One - quickly burying the thought, Killian moved his hand from his pocket.

"Do you think the Crocodile is awake by now?"

"Regina said it could take some time."

"Time, indeed." The words felt loose and sharp against his tongue. For nearly a year now Killian had kept a lid on his tongue - occasionally there would be a witty retort and perhaps an off colored comment, but by and by at the end of the day - he bit his tongue more often than he didn't. Emma hadn't been gone but a few hours and already he felt a darkness clawing at him, seeping into the deepest and darkest corners of his consciousness.

Feeling David's stare at the back of his nape, Killian shrugged his forearm and hand back out of his pocket. His hook rarely bothered him, but tonight it felt heavy. A dense pulling at his muscle ached and tingled up towards his shoulder blade, coupled with the rum, left a stabbing ache behind his nasal cavity.

"All I'm saying is - perhaps the Queen isn't invested enough." The words left his mouth (once more) before his thoughts could catch up and he immediately regretted them. Knitting his brow, Killian forged ahead. The road was beginning to slick. He felt a heavy arm against his throbbing shoulder and had to resist to recoil against the touch.

"Hook…" There wasn't anything else to say, he supposed. David seemed to be struggling for words, the alcohol perhaps slowing his speech, when they heard a quick cadence of a light run. Suddenly Henry, red faced and flushed, had emerged from the corner where Gold's shop was. The boy's smile was clear as the midnight stars - Killian felt a warmth spread through his chest at the sight.

"He's awake!" Resting his hands upon his shaking knees, Henry brought his eyes to reach Killian's. Through the boy's wheezes, another smile broke out upon his face, "You'll never guess what he told us."


End file.
